Transformers Prime- Secret of the Medic
by Icebird Prime
Summary: This is a story that I had in mind for a while now. I Hope you Enjoy:) Rated T for Violence (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
1. Introduction

_**Information**_

 ** _Name;_** ** _Ratchet_**

 ** _Rank;_** ** _Medic_**

 ** _Team;_** ** _Prime_**

 ** _Gender;_** ** _Mech_**

 ** _Looks;_** ** _White and red-orange_**

 ** _Optic Color;_** ** _Scarlet- memory, Sapphire- mad, Aquamarine- other_**

 ** _Parent(s);_** ** _unknown carrier, Jusriner (Sire)_**

 ** _Sibling; none_**

 ** _Sparkmate;_** ** _none_**

 ** _Sparkling(s);_** ** _none_**

 ** _Species;_** ** _Cybertronian_**

 ** _Personality;_** ** _Shy, protective, skittish, Mediator, Thinking, Abstract, Introverted, secretive, sensitive, grumpy_**

 ** _Fears;_** **_paterophobia (fear of father)_** ** _,_** ** _Loosing the ones he cares about_**

 ** _History;_** ** _had a hard time in the academy because of his sire, abused by his sire, got very little fear because of his sire, carrier offlined during child birth, Joined Team Prime when the War started_**

 ** _Other;_** ** _He knows his sire would come for him one day and is always looking over his shoulder_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Humans**_

 ** _-Ratchet POV-_**

I was typing a code in at the computer when a screech of engines caused me to look up and a yellow and black Urbana 500 and a dark blue and salmon pink motorcycle drove in letting out/ off THREE humans!

"I thought there were two?" I looked at the humans with hard and annoyed optics.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." The used-to-be dark blue and salmon pink motorcycle-now-femme teased.

I rolled my optics and glared down at the humans but none of them seemed to notice. The human femme with dirty black with pink highlights and amber optics raced over to a dark green and black mech with blue optics and asked him for his name after saying her name was 'Miko' and he replied with 'Bulkhead.' A human mech with brown spiky hair, orange glasses, and brown optics walked over to me with curiosity on his face.

"So if you're robots, than who made you?" the young mech asked.

I scoffed "Puh-lease"

My old friend, a red and blue mech with royal blue optics, came in and explained to the pests about the war and whatever they needed to know I let my mind drift to the time before the war when I didn't have to fight two wars at once, where I would only fight the war to not give up, where my sire... I was snapped out of my thoughts when the human femme, Miko, snapped something at the oldest human here a, black haired mech with blue optics.

"It is best you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies attentions." Optimus told the humans.

"Optimus, with all do respected, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere," I stated walking over to the primes side.

"Children" Jack asked and they all looked offended.

"They have no protective shell; if they get under foot they will go… squish." I stomped my foot closer to them causing Jack, Miko, and Rafael to backup.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus advised.

Loud beeping sounded throughout the base and green lights flashed.

"What's that?" Jackson Darby asked.

 **Proximity sensors, someone is on the roof.** Bumblebee said to them.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Rafael explained pointing to the roof.

"It's Agent Fowler." I said in an annoyed voice looking at the screen of my computer.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack said confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaisons to the outside world as he tends to visit only if there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time. "Optimus Prime stated.

They raced over and hid behind metal boxes as the elevator came down and an African American man with dark brown eyes and black hair stepped out and started to yell at the Optimus. I zoned his voice out and when he left the children walked out of their hiding place.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human" Bulkhead said to his leader.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said calmly.

Beeping from the computer got my attention, "Blasted Earth tech, Cliffjumpers signal popped back online." I growled/ explained.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Prime asked me completely ignoring the femme.

"It isn't another bug the systems chocked full with them" I stated.

"If there's any chance Cliffs' alive…" Arcee said looking at her leader with her optics full of light and hope.

"Ratchet prepare sick bay, we may need it." Optimus ordered.

"HEY!" Miko shouted getting the primes attention, "What can we do?!"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus advised and turned away.

Both I and the hyper girl groaned and the portal opened.

"Autobots, Roll Out." The other bots transformed and drove through the Groundbridge.

"What… just happened?" Jack asked leaning over the ramp.

I explained that it was a scale down version of Spacebridge technology called a Groundbridge and a bit more.

"So you're saying I can just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments, in fact allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you." I leaned over into the hyper femmes' small face when I threatened her.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko said leaning in.

I leaned back and turned to my computer muttering under my breath how much I hated humans, the humans became a nascence but Rafael helped me and I smiled at him. I got a comm. from Optimus a couple of minutes later and activated the Groundbridge. Arcee came in first than it was Bumblebee and Bulkhead and lastly came Optimus with an explosion right behind them when everyone was in the base I turned off the Groundbridge and turned to my fellow teammates.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" I asked noticing Cliff' wasn't with them.

All of the others looked sorrowfully at the ground.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!" Miko asked excitedly.

Arcee growled lowly in her throat "Look."

"Hey, Hey Miko uh lets go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." Jack suggested.

"Seriously" Miko asked disgusted as she got pulled away.

Optimus turned to Arcee "Arcee, what did you see?"

Arcee hugged herself as she responded "Not Cliff', at least not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war." Arcee's knees buckled and she fell on some metal crates with a groan.

 **Arcee** Bumblebee bleeped coming to her but stopped when she held out a hand and said she was fine but I didn't buy it.

I scanned her ignoring the humans and noticed my scanner went red around some purple goo on her hand.

"What is this?" I asked the mourning femme.

"Don't know, Cliff' was covered in it, leaking it" Was her response.

I took out a small knife and scraped some of the unknown substance off of her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath… now." I ordered the dizzy femme and Bumblebee came to help her to the bathing room as I went to check what the goo was.

"O-O-Optimus I-I hate to bug but no bars." Jack said getting the Primes attention.

"A security precaution the Silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained getting a sigh from the oldest human.

"Well if I don't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack explained.

"Have you broken a law?"

"Uh, curfew it's after 10pm."

"I better get home too, or else I'd be grounded for a year." Rafael told them.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home," Prime ordered to the wrecker and the hyper human said something but I ignored it and continued to listen to Optimus. "Bumblebee you'll watch over Rafael," Optimus turned to me just as Arcee came out of the room, "Ratchet"

"Busy" I replied flicking my wrist to the prime.

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack" Optimus ordered the femme.

"Still dizzy" Arcee said trying to get out of it.

"You're fine, says your physician" I told her getting a sigh.

When the three young bots left and Optimus went to recharge I went to my berth room feeling dread come over me. I knew the time was coming, and I felt afraid. I laid down on my berth leaving the door a crack open and the light on and fell into a deep much needed recharge.


	3. AN

**After the first chapter the rest of the book is not going to be like the TV series**


	4. Chapter 2

**_Past awakening_**

 ** _-Ratchet POV-_**

 **I onlined my optics to see** ** _Him_** **standing over me in my room I tried to scoot away from** ** _Him_** **but he pinned me to the berth an evil look in his red optics.**

 **"** **Hello Ratchet, did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"** ** _he_** **asked.**

 **I struggled against his grip as** ** _he_** **pinned my arms above my helm and with his free hand** ** _he_** **punched me in the stomach causing me to gasp in pain.** ** _He_** **repeatedly punched me in the stomach making it hard for me to breathe, when** ** _he_** **got bored of that** ** _he_** **let go of one of my arms and grabbed it with his other hand and twisted it painfully and my arm let off a painful snap making my cry out in pain.**

 **"** **St-stop" I begged tears leaking out of my optics.**

 **"** **No. You don't deserve to feel safe, you don't deserve to live!"** ** _He_** **stabbed me in the leg and stomach.**

 **I let out a scream of pain and struggled only make the two swords go deeper.**

 **"** **Soon your friends and family will be mine to do whatever I want."** ** _He_** **snarled than everything darkened.**

I jerked awake with a gasp and felt pain erupt in in stomach, leg, and left arm. I gasped and tried to move my arm but nothing happened, I looked down at my leg and stomach and saw the stab wounds. I let out a groan and stood up; I walked out of my room and into the main room and walked out of base after checking the time it said 11:29pm. The clock said 3:00am when I got to 4 mesa's standing as a square and I saw his red and black metal near a mesa side. I backed away as far as I could but I stepped on a twig and a loud snap sounded throughout the quiet night. I cursed under my breath and hoped that he didn't hear the sound but my wish didn't come true when he looked and walked my way.

"Hello Ratchet." He said smirking when he was in front of me but I just ignored the greeting.

"What do you want?" I growled keeping my optics away from his.

"Look me in the optics when you talk." _He_ ordered slapping me on the cheek.

I ignored his order and the sting on my cheek which got him even madder and grabbed me by my chevron and threw me into the mesa back first. I fell to the ground and got to my hands and knees when _he_ walked over to me and picked me up by my throat cables and tightened his grasp hard making it hard for me to breathe. _He_ was about to say something when he got shot in the back and dropped me and turned around, I looked behind him while gasping for air and noticed Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead with their guns trained on _him_.

"No get out of here!" I yelled at them before _he_ kicked me in the head hard.

"Shut Up!" _he_ ordered causing me to glare up at him.

"Let Our Medic Go!" Arcee snarled.

 _He_ turned to me his optics blazing with rage.

"YOU LITTLE BASTERED, YOU BETTER HAVE NOT TOLD THEM!" _he_ screamed at me, grabbed me by the throat, tightened his grip, and threw me at the other Autobots.

I fell from the air half way and rolled on the ground until I was a few meters away from Bulkhead. I let out a pained groan, sat up and blinked a few times noticing all of the bots were surrounding me and _he_ was gone.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" Optimus asked with concern in his voice.

I felt anger go through me and glared at him, "DO I LOOK OKAY?!" I screamed getting surprised looks from them.

I got up and started to walk away when a hand rested on my shoulder causing me to stop and Arcee was in front of me.

"Ratchet, what happened? What did he mean 'you better have not told them'?" The two-wheeler asked looking concerned.

I glared at her "None of Your Business!" I snarled and pushed past her but I saw the hurt look on her face.

I felt guilt go through me but quickly pushed it away to the back of my head. I tried to transform but nothing happened so I just walked to base with the other Autobots behind me. When I entered the base at around 6:50 I saw the 3 nuisance and glared at them when they asked what happened.

"Personal Problems" was my only response before going to my medbay and slammed the door behind me.

I heard talking and listened in trying to find out how they knew I was gone.

"When I entered the base and went to go to bed I saw Ratchets door open and the light on so I went to investigate when I saw energon on the bed and ground so I got the others up and told them…" Arcee started.

"We went to the computer and got his signal and Groundbridged a few mesas away and went to where his signal was and noticed he was talking to another cybertronian so we listened in…" Bulkhead continued and everything came to me.

They were there at the beginning and saw and heard the whole thing.

"When we interfered he yelled at Ratchet 'you little bastard! You better have not told them!' and then he threw Ratch' and ran through a Groundbridge. Optimus asked Ratchet if he was alright and Ratchet snapped at him and when Arcee questioned Ratchet about what the red and black meant by better not telling us Ratchet snarled at her and we walked the rest of the way here in silence until we got here." When Bulkhead finished there was silence until an energon canister hit the wall I threw it at.

I walked over to the puddle of Energon and to look at my reflection and I only saw a beaten up young mech who was not supposed to be born. I reflected on the first time he got physical.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, The last thing I needed was you making that meeting bad! I don't even know why I let you live, so tell me, why should I let you live?!" Sire snarled at me with his sword pressed against my chest plating.

I whimpered and looked into his optics, "be-because, that won't be fun for you a-at all, if you offline me than you won't have f-fun, a-and you need fun." I stammered holding back tears.

"Hmm, you're right I do need fun," he moved his sword by my left shoulder and brought it back, "fun and revenge!" and with that said Jusriner slammed his sword into my shoulder and I screamed in complete agony.

I blinked back into reality and noticed a small chill on my back-plating so I turned and saw the team and the three humans standing there looking shocked.

"R-Ratchet" Rafael asked a look of fear in his optics.

I blinked again and looked at them, "What do you want?"

"Your optics," Arcee said in amazement, "they're scarlet."

"What? What do you mean they're scarlet?!" I demanded glaring at her.

"She means they are the same optic color as the mech who had attacked you" Optimus explained walking over to me and put his servo on my shoulder plating.

I slapped his servo away and turned around trying to get my emotions under control, 'they are not him' one part of my processor exclaimed, 'But they are going into your personal business' another part growled, 'they just want to help' the first one tried to reason, 'it is none of their business.' And with that the conversation was over.

"I'm going to bed" I grumbled and walked to my berthroom, laid on the berth, and fell asleep.


End file.
